


Cookie and I

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Creepypasta, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Regret, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: I grew attached to the first group of villagers as time when on, but the one that stuck out of me the most was a character named Cookie.I would simply neglect other villagers just for her.I knew this would be her downfall...
Kudos: 2





	Cookie and I

**Author's Note:**

> This creepypasta is simply a port from Deviantart and SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki Websites.
> 
> If you want to check those out as well, feel free to do so!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: The following story contains hurt/comfort and character death, if you don't like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

I haven’t been into Animal Crossing as much as games such as Pokemon or Smash Bros.

But around the mid of spring, my mom recently bought me a new game known as Animal Crossing New Horizons.

For a while now, I watched some Nintendo Directs about the game, and it seems pretty interesting for a change of pace.

I started my game, and everything seems to be like a great experience for new and old fans of the series, with me experiencing it as a new player.

I grew attached to the first group of villagers as time when on, but the one that stuck out of me the most was a character named Cookie.

Cookie was a pink peppy puppy, who wishes to reach her goal as a famous idol.

She was the one I grew attached to the most with, as she is cute, kind, and pretty sweet, as well as her being the first one I found when using the Nook Miles Ticket.

As time went on though, I began to have some villagers that I don’t even want on my island, and I also started to pay less attention to my starting villagers.  
All except of Cookie of course, since I didn’t want her to leave the island.

When I finally manage to get Isabelle into my island, I used this to my advantage to expel some not-needed villagers out of the island.

For a while, it seemed to work, as I would eventually replace them with new and better villagers.

But the only villager I still kept in my island, was Cookie, as I didn’t want to loose her at all.

I sometimes grow old with the other villagers, and mainly give Cookie more attention then I would to the others in the game.

I was never addicted to New Horizons, but I would spend a good amount of time on it, a good amount to spend with Cookie and the other villagers.

This would eventually become my greatest downfall in the game.

I would report other villagers for things that they didn’t actually commit to Isabelle, and they would eventually leave in a few days, which I really didn’t mind since I find not much use for them.

When I finally found the perfect amount of villagers to settle into my island, things took a much more deeper tone.

This happened while I was talking with Cookie.

“Hey bestie, how’ve you been arfer?”, Cookie said as I approached her.

I chose to give her a gift, being a cheerleader outfit.

“Wow! This is...a cheerleader outfit?!”, she said with an excited expression on her face, “This is so cute arfer! I better try it on!”

And that’s what Cookie did, change into a cute cheerleading outfit that I just given her.

“Thank you so much Emily! I really like it arfer!”

I happily smiled at Cookie, before saying goodbye to her, attending other errands in the game.

As I did my usual errands in-game for the rest of the day, I started to see other villagers talking to one another, but it would be small speech bubbles, as if they didn’t want me to see or hear what they are trying to say.

When I decided to approach two of the villagers, being Rosie and Apple, both peppy villagers just like Cookie, they seem to talk to me like normal.

“What’s going on silly?”, Rosie asked me.

“How’s everything doing cheekers?”, Apple added.

I simply selected the “Let’s Talk” option in hopes of getting them to tell me what they were hiding from me.

“You know silly”, Rosie started to say, “You’ve been hanging out with Cookie a lot these days.”

“Would you like to hangout with us at some point cheekers?”, Apple asked.

A “yes or no” option popped up on my screen, as much as I liked Cookie, I didn’t want her to be the only one that I liked, maybe at some point, I would get some more best friends in New Horizons.

So, I selected “yes”.

Rosie and Apple happily smiled in response.

“That’s great that you’re on the same piece with us cheekers!”, Apple happily responded.

“We can have a cute little picnic with us, everyone on the island will be invited silly! It will be held around 4pm tomorrow!”

My avatar nodded, before I was finally allowed to go the rest of the game as normal, with the exception that I was missing something, or someone.

The next day after coming back from school, I booted up New Horizons like normal.

Like Rosie said, it will be held around 4pm tomorrow, and today is tomorrow after all.

All the villagers were there at the picnic.

Strangely, all except for Cookie...  
I shrugged it off, as I thought that she will come by later to the picnic.

“There you are cheekers!”, Apple happily said.

“Glad that you came here to our cute picnic silly!”, Rosie added in a cheerful manner.

My avatar nodded as a result, as more of the other villagers came by.

“Tee-Hee! Glad you made it!”, Bunnie responded as I interacted with her.

“We’re so glad that you came sweetie!”, Candi added as I approached her.

Besides Cookie, they were my other villagers in my island, since I got rid of my starting and not-needed ones.

When the picnic scene took place, Cookie was still nowhere to be seen.

As we all happily eat, I started to grow concern for her.

Despite her just being a video game character, Cookie was more like a best friend that I never had.

There was an option to excuse myself from the picnic, and I selected ”Excuse” as my option.

“Feel free cheekers!”, Apple replied, “We’ll be here if you need anything!”

With that, I proceeded to immediately go and see if Cookie was in her house.

I saw that the lights and windows were closed, but decided to enter as if I was allowed to enter an open one.

To my shock, and dismay, I saw Cookie all bound up to a chair, with duct tape shutting her mouth.

She was also all beating up, and her house was like someone ransacked it.

All I heard were whimpers from the poor Cookie.

My avatar slowly approached the bound-up Cookie, before gently removing the tape from her mouth.

“Emily...!”, Cookie whimpered, “H-Help me arfer...!”

The “yes or no” option popped up again, as I selected the “yes” option.

I had loads of regrets when I did that.

Just as I was about to help free Cookie, Apple and the other villagers immediately went inside the house Cookie and I were already in.

“I knew it has come to this cheekers...”, Apple said in a very sadden tone, “We just couldn’t get you to stay away from Cookie...”

There was only one option, being “Why are you doing this?” as the option.

I selected it, leading to more dialogue.

“Tee-Hee!”, Bunnie responded, “Haven’t you already figured it out right now?”

I selected “no” as the “yes or no” options popped up.”Still don’t get it sweetie?”, Candi replied, “Such a shame...”

Rosie approached me, “For a while, we seems to notice, that you’ve been hanging out with Cookie quite often. Such a silly thing to do if you ask us!”

My avatar remained silent.

Cookie remained silent.

“I’m sorry this has to come to this cheekers”, Apple added, “but you’ve left me and the others villagers no other choice.”

Once again, there was only one option that popped up.

It read:  
“Save Cookie?”

I selected it.

Then, my player took out an axe, before approaching the jealous villagers in Cookie’s house, before they were all killed out of self-defense.

Cookie shut her eyes, just to hide the gruesome look that I was giving the other villagers.

When the deed was finally done, my avatar slowly approached Cookie.

Cookie herself opened her eyes again, feeling a bit worried, for both her and myself.

“You really care for me this much arfer?”, Cookie whimpered.

I selected “yes”, before Cookie bursted into tears, crying onto my avatar’s shoulder despite all the corpses of the once civilized group of villagers.

The game then saved itself, before sending me back to the title screen.

When I opened the game up again, we were at the airplane that we started off in the game.

There remained my avatar, and Cookie.

“I’m sorry that it came to that incident arfer.”, Cookie said with a sadden look and tone.

I selected the option “It’s not your fault, Cookie”.

Cookie smiled gently at me, “Thanks Emily, I’m very thankful that you’re my friend arfer.”

I smiled, before it took both me and Cookie to a new island, with more better villagers.  
While I remained best friends with Cookie, I chose to give the new villagers just as much attention as I gave to Cookie.


End file.
